1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel azole derivatives having strong antifungal activities and antifungal drugs containing the same as an active component.
2) Description of the Background Art
Some azole derivatives are known to have antifungal activites, which include clotrimazole, miconazole, sulconazole, ketoconazole, fluconazole and the like.
In the treatment of fungus diseases, medicines should desirably have possibly broadest antifungal spectra and should act not only topically but also systemically, in view that fungi which normally don't cause infections are sometimes responsible for mycoses as observed in the superinfection or the opportunistic infections, and that serious deep-seated mycoses are sometimes caused.
Development of novel medicines capable of overcoming the resistance against conventional chemotherapeutic drugs has still been demanded.
Under such circumstances, the present investors have undertaken extensive studies and have found that novel compounds represented by the following formula (I) exhibited strong antifungal activities and useful for the therapy of fungus diseases. This finding has led to the completion of this invention.